What Happens When Granny Relda Leaves
by technoghost
Summary: Truth or Dare Spin the bottle Are You Nervous Yet 7 Minutes in Heaven
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina woke up feeling super annoyed at Puck

*FLASHBACK*

Uncle Jake, Red, Sabrina , Daphne, and Puck(*grrr*) were feeling bored. Granny Relda had gone to buy the weird colored food.

Sabrina groaned " I'm so bored" Red looked up " I have an idea… lets play one of those games like spin the bottle or seven minuets in heaven or truth or dare or I'm nervous." Sabrina looked at her in surprise "That is actually a good idea" Red smiled. "Wait how do you know about those games?" I read Jake's diary, "What!" Jake yelled. "Yeah," Red continued, "I read that entry about you and Briar playing those games… I'm surprised she is still in love with you, you are one sick freak you know, describing all about her-" "SHUT UP" He yelled in embarrassment. Red winced "Sorry, I went to far didn't I …" "No." Jake said sarcastically "Keep on going" "Ok," Red said "so then he-" "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" "Oh…….''Red said. "So what should we play?" Red asked.

"Truth or Dare" Sabrina yelled.

"Anything" Daphne yelled.

"Seven minutes in in heaven" Jake yelled.

"Spin the Bottle" said .

"Are You Nervous Yet" Puck yelled.

"Okay, maybe we should play all of them" Red suggested

"Which one should we play first," Sabrina asked. "Seven minutes in heaven," Jake said, I'll call Briar!" "Yea but what if or Puck ends up making out or doing those other stuff with her?" Red asked. Jake froze "You make a good point." He said. Puck shook his head "Nah, I think we should invite her" Everyone looked at him "What?" He said flushing, "I got a thing for older women." Jake smacked his head. There was a silence.

Red broke it. "Wow, a thing for older women and those Playboy magazines, that is a new low Puck." Puck stared at her "How do you know about those?" Red shook her head" You left it in my room that night after we-" "Oh yea, that was fun." "Ew!" Sabrina shrieked, "That is sick!" Puck looked at her disgustingly "You are so sick Grimm!

"I was just reading her a bedtime story!" "Really?" Sabrina asked. Puck looked at her seriously "Whatever helps you sleep at night babe." Sabrina glared at him.

"I'll go get the bottle." Puck said and got up to leave. "I'll go too." Red said following his lead. Puck gave Sabrina a doggish grin, "How 'bout I read you a bedtime story Red, Sabrina want to join us?!" Sabrina gave him an evil eye "Puck! You pervert!" Sabrina some how grabbed a spiky club out of nowhere and threw it at him. Bulls Eye!!!

Daphne sighed, "Maybe **I** should get the bottle." As she left the room she murmured "Freaks."

What will happen next read chapter 2 to find out!

READ AND REVEIW


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne walked back in with the bottle. "Finally", Puck murmured, glancing at Sabrina with a doggish grin, "I have been waiting for this moment since I saw you take a shower." "WHAT!?" Sabrina shrieked, "…Nothing" Puck corrected quickly, and quickly scooted over and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sabrina turned a shade so deep she looked like a raspberry and stared at the ground in embarrassment, but didn't bother to move his arm. Red looked shocked, "PUCK!!" Puck stared at the ground in embarrassment, "Sorry, Baby", he murmured and scooted over to Red and let her lean on his chest. Daphne sighed impatiently and said, "Will someone just spin the bottle already?!" Red looked up dreamily at Puck and said in a dreamy voice, "Why don't you do it Pucky?" Puck looked proud, "Well…I have been working out lately", Red looked dreamy, "I could tell", she swooned. Sabrina glared at the two lovers, "Oh, just spin already", she complained with a hint of jealousy. "Jealous Grimm?" Puck grinned, "Oh in your dreams, fairy boy!" Sabrina said indignantly, but a light blush crossed her face. Daphne rolled her eyes, "Like I said just spin the freaking bottle!", Puck sighed and spun the bottle…


	3. Chapter 3

The bottle kept spinning. The tension was growing as the bottle was slowing. The bottle landed on (*dun*dun*dun*)…Daphne. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!", Jake yelled, "My baby girl! My love and joy!", everyone turned to stare at him. "I'm joking", he laughed nervously, "Well," Puck said, "Lets go!" . He pulled Daphne up and pushed her into the closet. Red, who had fallen when Puck got up ran to the door yelling to Daphne, "Don't touch him!". "Why?!", Jake yelled, "Why?!". Sabrina stared at them, _wow, what freaks…wait one minuet, Daphne is making out with Puck! What the … _

Sabrina couldn't take that her sister was making out with…..Puck. She ran to the closet, knocking Red out of the way, and pulled the door open and found them in a compromising pose.

Puck was on top of Daphne and had his hands reaching up inside her shirt, while Daphne had taken off his shirt and was reaching for his fly.

Sabrina gaped at them. Puck grinned at her, "Want to join, Grimm?" he asked slyly. "Umm… I mean No, No!" She stammered. Puck glared at her "Then close the door.", He ordered. Red butted in " But.. It has been past 7 minuets." She said in a shaky voice. "How would you know?" He asked annoyed. "How would you know that I wouldn't know?", Red shot back. "Touché." Puck said. "My baby girl, my darling angel!" Jake yelled and ran to Daphne and pulled her out under Puck, then gave her a long tight hug. He glared at Puck, " Put your shirt back on fairy boy!", He ordered. "No," Puck argued, " I'm waiting for Briar" Jake stared at him, "WHAT?!" He let go of Daphne and picked Puck up by his shoulders. "God you old man, I was joking!" Jake looked embarrassed "Oh…" There was a knock on the door. Puck ran to the door and cracked open by 3 inches. "Never mind Briar and put your shirt on, actually that's good look for you, are you a D or an C+?" He called back to the others, "Guys I might be awhile, I... have something to do."


	4. Chapter 4

A hour later puck strutted into the room "what's wrong with you guys" puck said as he noticed the groups astounded expressions. Then Jake burst into tears, "you're a demon child" Jake cried. "What'd I do?" puck said confused. "Oh nothing, it's not like you almost did it with my niece and you saw girlfriend SHIRTLESS and then went out with her!" Jake said sarcastically. "I didn't go OUT with I her… fine I went out her." Jake starred at him "your TWELVE how is that possible!" "Anything is possible if you're a fairy" Sabrina mocked. "Yeah" puck said "like how you got pregnant" Sabrina felt dizzy "WHAT?" she yelled, then fainted. Everyone stared at him the there mouths agape. Puck smirked "you people are so gullible. I'm getting a soda" and he strutted out of the room. "Why is he strutting?" Red asked, staring at him "who knows!" Daphne said "but it is turning me ON" Red s glared at her "he's MINE!" Daphne gasped "but I thought you were team Edward. Then Sabrina woke up, "team Edward?, everyone who lives here has to be team Switzerland we don't just pick one side!" Jake stared at them stupidly, "what?" he asked, "you know team Alaska" Sabrina said. "you said Switzerland" Jake corrected . "no I said team Canada, duh" Sabrina said. Then puck flounced into the room wearing a yellow sundress, "like hello everybody!" he said, his eyelashes flittering. "do any you have some rainbow eye glitter". "what's that" red asked dreamily. "well it like makes your eye balls sparkly, even though it burns your eyes and you could go blind, you can get some pretty good hook ups." "are you gay?" red asked. "do I like look gay to you" puck scoffed "yeah, yeah you do" red said blankly. "well I am!" puck sang in a falsetto voice. "wanna make out?" puck asked Jake. " it took you long enough to ask" Jake said in a teary voice. "don't touch my man" red said pouncing on puck. Jake threw himself at them. "he's mine!" Jake yelled. The three wrestled on the ground "THREE WAY!" Puck sang. Daphne stared at the three freaks on the ground, "didn't puck leave to get soda…" Puck walked into the room, "yea I did, WOAH! WHAT IS GOING ON!." The fake puck looked up at the real puck. "hey pucky" "HUGO! I thought I left you back in Nor-Manville." puck said. "you thought wrong pucky wucky" sang hugo. as he skipped out of the room, he slapped puck on the butt.


	5. Chapter 5

"Puck who was that, where's nor-Manville?"Sabrina asked. "Who wants to play truth or dare?" puck asked awkwardly, trying to change the subject. The group, confused sat in a circle. "I'll go first" red said. "Puck truth or dare" "dare" puck said eagerly. Red closed her eyes and pointed her finger around the circle. Her finger landed on Jake. "Oh this will be interesting, ok it dare you to Make out with Jake, with your mouths filled with whipped cream." puck and Jake stared at her with disbelief. Red whipped out a can of whipped cream. "Better get started" red said. Puck and Jake filled there mouths with whipped cream. There faces got closer and closer, then puck backed away "vhiserj jsdfsk" puck said and walked to the door. Red blocked the doorway "your not going anywhere until the dare is finished." puck huffed then walked over to Jake and smashed their lips together. The whipped cream squeezed out of the thin part between their lips and slipped to the floor, "maybe we should have put a towel under them…" Daphne pointed out, Sabrina and Red nodded mutedly." Jake broke away flushed "I need toothpaste, mouthwash, and a whole new life." Red giggled, "And a condom!" Jake stared at her "how do you know about condoms?" "Remember in the first chapter when I read your dairy, you had a condom wedged between the pages. And you wrote about your experience on your 'mattress ride'" puck came out of his mini shock, "I need girl lips" he gasped. He looked at Sabrina "to manly" he choked and grabbed Daphne. Puck started kissing Daphne when Sabrina pushed Daphne out of the way. "I am not manly" she shrieked. Puck smirked, grabbed Sabrina's shoulders and pulled her forward pressing his lips to hers. Puck's arms slid down to Sabrina's waist. Sabrina wrapped her arms around pucks neck. When puck pulled away Sabrina was blushing bright red. "You're cute when you blush Grimm". "can we please keep playing!" red said and everyone sat down, puck across from Sabrina so he could stare at her blushing. "well that didn't hurt 'brina" Daphne complained rubbing her shoulder, " so what was 'I'm not manly, oh puck kiss me, you are cute when you blush'' Sabrina blushed "I didn't say puck kiss me!" "Yes you did." Daphne lied. "NO I DIDN'T" "Yea sure" Daphne said "UGH!" Sabrina shrieked. "Anyway…let's get on with the game" Red said glaring at Sabrina "Fine." Sabrina muttered," Red, Truth or Dare" "Ummm, Truth." "Okay, what exactly are the Bedtime Stories?" Red blushed, "well…"She whispered the rest in Sabrina's ears. Sabrina's face was priceless. She stared at Puck "OH MY GOD!" Puck reddened and buried his face in his hands. Sabrina took a stick out of nowhere (because she apparently do that now ) a slapped him many times. "SHES JUST A LITTLE GIRL YOU FREAK!" puck took his face out of his hands, leaned up and kissed Sabrina. Sabrina pulled away "don't kiss me when I'm hitting you with a stick!" puck shrugged "you looked cute, besides I can do what I want with you~." Sabrina glared at him, "Oh really?" Puck grinned, "Nope." Daphne shook her head, "You guys are messed up (Just like this story)."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jake still disturbed by the kiss with Puck, said shakily, "L-l-lets get on with the- " Red got up angrily, "PUCK! How could you cheat on ME! Right in front of me!" She shrieked. Puck backed away slowly, not wanting to be bitch slapped or kicked in the- well you know. "Now Red, lets realize that SHE kissed ME! I didn't even want to kiss that-that SHE-BEAST!" Puck said slowly, "I would have kissed you but- she grabbed me! I mean what could I do! She has muscles like this big!," He spread his arms wide apart, Sabrina quickly ran into the kitchen and came back with a huge butcher knife. "Hey Puck," She said murderously, "Come here for a second" **

**Puck shook his head quickly. "Are you sure?" Puck once again nodded "Okay, then I'll come to you." Sabrina threatened. Puck quickly got up and ran out of the room. Sabrina tailed him. "So now its just us…" Daphne said awkwardly. Red sighed, "You know what? I'm going to bed, I'm sick of this crap!" Daphne agreed "Yea, I mean we barely got to play anything! To much randomness!" They both got up and left the room. Jake looked around suspiciously and pulled out a red leather book, **

**Dear Diary, Today was so crazy! We tried to play some games, but It ended crazily! Puck was perverted, Daphne was mature (my little angel), Sabrina can magically take things out of thin air, Red was acting like Sabrina, and I was beautiful, sexy, and TOTALLY SMARTICLE!**

**Love, **

**Jakey-poo**


End file.
